User talk:Ju gatsu mikka
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Template:Infobox/Animanga/Anime page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 19:46, August 1, 2009 Images Do you know how to properly search through the pictures for ones I'm looking for rather than just scrolling through all of them? IchigoKitty 21:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Chapter list for volume 42 Please state you source for the list of chapters you have included as part of Volume 42. I can't find any information on the chapter list and Bleach volumes do contain varying number of chapters. Tinni 01:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Manga and Chapter I have reverted the changes you made to the manga and chapter pages. you brought up the issue but no one commented on it yet. You had no right to merge the pages without consensus or any kind of comment. Do not do so again. There is no pressing need to merge those pages. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly the completely wrong thing to do! Categories group a number of related things together. They are not suppose to only have one thing. All those volumes are a page of their own and all those pages are grouped together under "manga" which is the common thread that binds them. The pages themselves do not need to be in individual categories when said category would just have one item and be a completely and utter waste. Why you would do something that defies logic and common sense is beyond me but do not do it again! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Volume Covers & Your User Sub-page Hi. Many of the images on your user sub-page User:Ju gatsu mikka/Chapters will soon be deleted, as they are duplicates of the images in use on the Chapters and the individual volume pages. You don't have to do anything, but I just wanted to let you know what was happening before they start disappearing from your page. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template:Ryoka Invasion Fixed. Thanks for the heads-up. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy Hi. Please note that according to the image policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, databooks etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and it has been added to File:Bleachmaskedcover.png so that you can see how it should look. Please make sure you add it to any images you upload in future. Thanks, 21:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi Ju gatsu mikka. I was hoping that you could take a look at this discussion. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We are looking for as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. If you do not wish to comment on it, thanks fine too, no worries. Thanks for your input, 22:44, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Moves Move that page again and you will be blocked. You are making up information. This is your last chance--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 15:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : and that, what it is ? Ju gatsu mikka (talk) 15:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :: So you are going off of an image? All you know is the title, you do not know the all stars or the chapters that will be in it. Also, when making a new volume we do not overwrite a chapter page. You make a new page and add the chapters in. You do not have any information to make that page so doing anything more will get you blocked--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 15:27, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: First, we don't have the all star characters, and so ? As long as I remember, it had never been an obligation on this wiki before creating a page on a new volume : we don't have it now, then we will put it it when we have it, that all. ::: Second, the title is not all we know : we know also the isbn number, the date of publication and the number of pages (222). With the last, we can can deduce the number of chapters (10). So what is missing ? Ah yeah, the all star that true and a good picture of the cover, anything else is here. ::: Third, what is different between cut + paste and rename it ? Well, at least for the second we have a part of the history is the article and not in the redirection, that's a little more respectful for those who wrote it but... And there is NO other difference. Ju gatsu mikka (talk) 15:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: First, stop copying my own message into my talk page. I know what I said. Second, we will wait until we actually have more information of the volume and then create a new page for the volume. Wait until we can confirm any information before making the page--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 15:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, first problem is that the Manual of Style states that page moves must be discussed and approved first. Second, the title would be God is Dead, not God is dead as you put in all the redirects. Thirdly, your edit to the chapters page altered the styling/formating of the boxes. None of the rest have bullet points in them and you added (without reason or explanation) bullet points which made the article as a whole look needlessly inconsistent. It is best to leave the article until we have the chapter list. Yes we know that there are 220 or so pages which equates to 10 chapters, but one of those could be a bonus chapter (whether any of us thinks it likely or not) and the chapter titles can differ from the original release, which is all the more likely given the name of the volume. There is no rush on having this - we can wait for the chapter list and then create it, thus avoiding problems. 21:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Volumes We do not do volume pages or list them anywhere other than the Spoiler page until they are released. Once it is released, then we do everything.--